REALITY
by OrdinaryKyuu
Summary: A collab FIC with Rikunarita: Bayangannya tak terlupakan. Selalu muncul bahkan di setiap sudut pikirannya. - GaleRandy, RPS. My first fic, mencoba untuk 'stay real' namun tanpa membuang harapan. Disclaimer: Please read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **I only own this fic's plot.**

Pairing : **Gale Harold and Randy Harrison**, a lil bit of GaleYara.

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance** - **RPS** (Real People Slash) from QAF's Main Casts.

A collaboration fic with **Rikunarita.**

**A/N's at the end.**

**Enjoy reading, People!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Vancouver, Canada—Fall, 2011**

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen ditutup, disusul suara langkah berirama yang timbul dari _high-heels_. Gale yang sedang duduk di balkon luar tak menghiraukan suara-suara tersebut. Tatapannya masih terfokus lurus keluar, namun bukan karena ada sesuatu yang dia lihat, melainkan ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"_Hey, Honey. _Di sini kau rupanya." Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar dari belakang Gale yang masih termenung. "Gale?" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Gale sedikit tersentak saat ia merasa bahunya disentuh, namun langsung tenang saat ia tahu siapa yang sedang menyentuhnya. Orang itu adalah Yara—_Yara Martinez_, kekasihnya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Gale? Apa kau sedang tak enak badan? Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di kamar." Suara Yara penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Um, tidak," jawab Gale. "Aku baik-baik saja." Gale berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Yara memandang Gale dengan tidak yakin. "Benarkah? Kau sampai terkejut saat aku menyentuhmu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Gale menghela nafas. "Ya, aku hanya memikirkan soal serial yang sedang aku jalani. Mungkin aku sedikit merasa lelah." Gale tahu kalau ia baru saja berbohong. Ya, memang benar kalau sekarang ini dia sedikit merasa lelah karena jadwal syuting dan promo _The Secret Circle_, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sedang ia pikirkan, jauh sekali dari itu.

"Tapi untung saja sekarang kau mendapat beberapa hari _off_." Yara berkata sambil berbalik berjalan menuju ruang dapur di apartemen Gale. "Sebaiknya kau gunakan waktu bebasmu ini untuk istirahat, atau rileks." Yara memberikan penekanan di kata 'rileks' sambil memandang penuh arti ke arah Gale.

Gale hanya balas tersenyum, namun sebenarnya ia menghela nafas dalam hati. Ya, Gale sadar jika belakangan ini ia sering sekali menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini Yara tak lagi menghuni hati dan pikirannya. Sosok lainlah yang sekarang menghantui hati dan pikiran Gale. Sosok yang sudah lama sekali ia temui. Randy Harrison. Sudah berapa tahunkah? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun?

Randy sempat datang menjenguknya di California saat Gale mengalami kecelakaan motor. Itulah terakhir kalinya Gale bertatap muka dengannya. Fakta ini membuat dada Gale sedikit mencelos.

Sebenarnya Gale sempat datang melihat pertunjukan teater musim panas Randy yang lalu—"_The Who's Tommy_"—di Massachusetts. Ia datang diam-diam untuk melihat perkembangan kemampuan akting Randy saat ini. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Randy semakin bersinar. Randy benar-benar menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam seni teater yang sangat dia cintai.

Gale tersenyum saat mengingat betapa Randy sangat _passionate _terhadap dunia teater. _Dia memang pekerja keras._

Oke, kembali ke jalur awal pemikiran Gale. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan Gale datang ke pertunjukan _Tommy_. Gale akui kalau ia datang juga karena INGIN MELIHAT Randy setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Namun ia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Ia tak ingin semua perasaan muncul ke permukaan jika ia bertemu langsung dengan Randy.

Humph. Perasaan? Gale benci dengan kata itu. Mungkin inilah salah satu kesamaan yang ia miliki dengan Brian Kinney, karakter yang ia perankan dulu, yang sama sekali tidak suka membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Karena jika membicarakan perasaan, hanya hal-hal yang menyakitkan yang akan muncul, dan juga akan menyadarkannya akan kenyataan pahit.

"…bisa makan malam sebentar lagi." Suara Yara menyadarkan Gale dari laju pikirannya.

"_Huh_? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Gale bertanya.

"Kau pasti melamun lagi." Yara menghela nafas.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Gale yang memiliki kebiasaan baru.

"Aku tadi bilang, sebentar lagi makan malam sudah siap karena sekarang aku sedang menghangatkannya." Yara mulai mengambil peralatan makan dari lemari.

Gale bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu Yara menyiapkan makan malam. "Apa makan malam kita kali ini?"

"Oh, _Meatloaf_. Kathy yang membuatnya." Yara membuka _microwave_ dan mengeluarkan wadah tahan panas yang ada di dalamnya.

Oh, ya, Kathy. Dia adalah sahabat Yara sekaligus manajernya. Dia ikut Yara ke sini untuk menemaninya, dan sekarang Kathy sedang berada di tempat adiknya karena kebetulan adiknya juga tinggal di Vancouver.

Setelah Yara selesai meletakkan _Meatloaf_ dan salad di atas meja, Gale duduk di kursinya. Tak lama hanya suara peralatan makan yang sesekali terdengar. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gale-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali ke LA?" Tanya Gale.

"Hari Senin. Aku ada jadwal _reading_, jadi tak bisa berlama-lama di sini," Yara menjelaskan.

Mereka berdua memang memiliki kehidupan yang sibuk. Bisa bertemu seperti sekarang pun sudah sangat beruntung bagi mereka.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Gale tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya. Entah kenapa, saat mendengar Yara tak akan lama berada di Vancouver, ada perasaan lega yang timbul. Lagi-lagi Gale menghela nafas dalam hati.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Gale? Kau terlihat tak sehat. Maaf, jika aku ada di sini di waktu bebasmu yang seharusnya kau gunakan untuk beristirahat." Yara memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, mengingat terbatasnya waktu bebas kita. Makanya aku segera menyusulmu ke sini saat tahu kau punya _off-schedule_."

"Tak apa. Aku justru senang kau ke sini. Aku sendiri bosan jika harus menghabiskan waktu _off_-ku sendirian. Kenapa kita tidak manfaatkan saja saat kau sedang di sini?" Gale berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Yara tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Oh, kau ini."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Ini makan malam yang enak dibandingkan menu _take-out_ yang biasa kumakan. Jangan lupa sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Kathy."

"Tentu saja." Yara menjawab. "Kau sudah selesai? Biar aku bereskan ini. Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di kamar sementara kuselesaikan ini." Yara mulai merapikan meja.

"Hmm… Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama menunggu?"

"_Well_, terserah kau. Kau bisa mandi terlebih dulu." Yara mencium pipi Gale dan mendorongnya ke arah kamar.

"Baiklah, _Madame_." Gale membungkukkan badannya seolah memberi hormat pada seorang bangsawan.

Yara hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Gale ini yang sebenarnya jarang sekali muncul.

Gale tahu Yara sangat peduli padanya. Ia selalu bisa tahan dengan sifat dingin Gale atau sikap acuhnya yang terkadang muncul. Dan karena itulah Gale sedikit merasa bersalah. Di saat wanita ini ada di sampingnya, Gale malah memikirkan seseorang yang berada jauh dari situ. Memikirkan Randy.

Setidaknya saat ini Gale mencoba untuk menyenangkan Yara saat dia ada di sini. Dan mungkin saja dengan begitu sosok Randy yang belakangan ini kembali menghantuinya bisa terhapus dari pikirannya.

...TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Okeh, memang pendek, anggap aja ini prolog... Awalnya niat bikin oneshot, tapi berhubung belum selesai, diputuskan dijadikan multichap...#phew<strong>

**Ide membuat fic ini muncul karena gerah terhadap spekulasi-spekulasi yang bermunculan tentang hubungan Gale maupun Randy, yang positif maupun negatif. Sebagai fans GaNdy, aku selalu berharap 'sesuatu yang bagus' muncul di antara mereka. Tapi terkadang harapan itu selalu dilemahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa masing-masing mereka berdua sekarang dengan 'U-Know-Who1' and 'U-KnowWho2' (Ogah nyebut nama mereka...= =").**

**Apapun kondisinya, aku dan GaNdy fans yang lain punya keyakinan bahwa _'There must be SOMETHING between these two!'_, entah dulu saat masih di QAF atau sampai sekarang. Who knows?**

**Dan akhirnya muncullah fic ini yang tersusun atas beberapa fakta dengan modifikasi di sana sini, dan dalam proses penulisannya harus merasa cenatcenut...TT~TT Yang mana yang fakta, yang mana yang bukan, silahkan tebak sendiri...=P**

**Dan kenapa Yara ada di sini? Well, suka ga suka, dia 'tersangka utama' orang terdekat Gale saat ini, jadi harus masuk plot...#sigh**

**Oiya, fic ini dibuat dengan bantuan ide dari _Rikunarita_ yang sama tergila-gilanya dengan GaNdy. Bisa dibilang ini Collaboration fic barenk Riku... Thanks to her, fic yang sempat 'macet' ini bisa 'maju' lagi...XDD**

**Juga thanks buat Genk OOT (QAF-IndoFams) yang selalu ngedukung QAF dan selalu ada di saat-saat galau...XDD #eeaaa**

**There's more to come... Just keep being alert...=D**

_**Kindly review, please~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter. Let's get on with the story. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Silau cahaya lampu sorot mobil, suara decit ban yang menggesek kasar aspal, dan suara benturan keras membangunkan Gale dari mimpinya.

Mimpi? Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi. Melainkan bagian dari ingatan yang sudah lama terjadi.

_Shit! _Gale mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa memori di saat kecelakaannya dulu tiba-tiba muncul? Munculnya ingatan itu bukan berarti Gale trauma akan kecelakaan motornya yang terjadi persis tiga tahun lalu.

Tidak. Gale tidak trauma. Hobi motornya masih ia gandrungi hingga sekarang. Hanya saja ia tak suka jika kejadian buruk itu harus ia ingat-ingat kembali. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya harus mendapat 'tayangan ulang' kejadian itu saat ia tidur?

Gale mengusap keningnya yang sedikit basah karena peluh. Dia terduduk diam di tempat tidur untuk beberapa saat. Untung saja Yara sudah kembali ke LA. Kalau tidak, pasti ia sudah panik dan akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar, dan pastinya Gale enggan sekali untuk menjawab atau menjelaskannya. Kehebohan adalah hal terakhir yang Gale butuhkan sekarang

_God, I need a fuckin' coffee at a time like this_. Gale memijit keningnya lalu terkekeh karena pikirannya itu. Ada satu lagi kesamaannya dengan Brian _fucking_ Kinney.

Gale menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 3.48 pagi. _Che, dan harusnya aku masih tertidur dengan __pulas_. Tapi Gale tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa kembali tidur. Sulit baginya untuk tidur jika banyak hal berkecamuk di pikirannya seperti saat ini.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar apartemennya. Tubuh Gale yang hanya berbalut _sweat-pants_ tertimpa cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu. Terpaku di jendela kamarnya itu, pikiran Gale kembali melayang ke ingatannya tadi.

Gale ingat saat itu ia masih dalam periode syuting _Desperate Housewives_. Kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah ia menyelesaikan jadwal syutingnya pada hari itu dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar dengan motor kesayangannya. Dan selanjutnya, _well_, semua orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Gale mengalami patah tulang bahu, dan terdapat pembengkakan di otaknya. Dan syukurlah, walaupun kejadian itu hampir merenggut nyawanya, Gale bisa kembali syuting enam bulan kemudian.

Gale akui masa-masa perawatan dan terapi saat itu bukanlah masa yang menyenangkan selama hidupnya. Butuh tekad dan perjuangan berat untuk bisa sembuh secepat itu. Bisa dibilang masa _recovery_ Gale yang cepat itu adalah salah satu keajaiban. _Yeah, thanks to Randy._

Gale tersentak. Matanya membulat. _Randy_.

Randy-kah yang menyebabkan memori kecelakaannya itu tiba-tiba muncul? Jantung Gale berdetak cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ya, Randy datang beberapa kali ke rumah sakit saat ia dirawat. Momen saat itu sangat berharga bagi Gale. Randy datang untuk menemuinya, menemaninya dan juga menyemangatinya.

Gale mengoreksi pemikiran sebelumnya bahwa saat-saat ia dirawat dulu bukanlah masa favoritnya. Benar juga, ternyata ada momen yang sangat ia hargai bagaikan harta karun. Momen saat Randy menjenguknya.

Kehadiran sosok Randy sangatlah berpengaruh untuk Gale. Saat itu Gale mengalami tekanan batin karena ia benar-benar takut cedera yang ia dapat saat itu akan mempengaruhi masa depannya. Masa depannya di dunia akting. Bagaimanapun, Gale sangat mencintai dunia akting, sama halnya seperti Randy yang sangat mencintai seni teater. Gale tak ingin hal itu direnggut darinya. Namun, keraguan dan ketakutan itu terhapuskan karena Randy. Gale ingat saat Randy pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit dia dirawat, kira-kira sekitar dua minggu setelah kecelakaannya.

**LA, California – Fall, 2008**

Sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut sakit, terutama di bagian bahu dan kepalanya. Gale bukan tipe yang takut akan rasa sakit, hanya saja rasa sakit ini membuatnya kesal. _Aku butuh tidur, dammit! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika aku kesakitan seperti ini?_ Dengan cedera di bahu dan kepala, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidurpun sulit sekali. Dan tidak. Suster itu tak bersedia menambah dosis obat penahan sakitnya. _Maaf, tidak bisa, Mr. Harold. Pereda sakit yang kami berikan sudah mencapai dosis maksimal_—begitu katanya.

Dan ada lagi yang membuatnya kesal. _Pasti penampilanku saat ini seperti mumi_, pikir Gale bersungut-sungut. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu kepala Gale dibebat perban yang tebal. Begitu pula dengan bagian dada dan bahunya. Oh ya, juga sedikit bagian kaki dan tangannya yang tergores aspal. Gale menyeringai kesal membayangkan penampilannya saat ini.

Gale menghela nafas. _Sepertinya aku akan berteman akrab dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit ini._

Gale juga merasa bosan. Tak satupun yang bisa mengalihkan rasa bosannya. Tak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Penjenguk? _Nope_. Tak ada. Bukannya tak ada yang mau menjenguknya. _Well_, kau tahu, para fans dan media pasti sudah mengerumuni rumah sakit ini jika manajer Gale dan pihak rumah sakit tidak memberikan larangan keras untuk menjenguknya, dan sudah pasti Gale sangat bersyukur dengan tindakannya itu. Gale tak suka kehebohan. Keluarga? _Well_, lupakan. Sudah cukup lama Gale tidak berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya itu.

Gale berjengit saat dia mencoba bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Bahunya berdenyut-denyut. _Fucking great. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengalami koma daripada harus tersiksa seperti ini._

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Gale mengernyitkan dahinya. Jika itu Morrison, manajernya, biasanya ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Begitu pula dengan dokter atau suster.

"Masuk." Gale menyahut.

Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah…

...TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sedang ingin mencoba bikin cliffhanger... Muhahaha...#plak<strong>

**Yak, chapter2 ini udah ditagih ibu Kos, eh salah, Rikunarita maksudnya,. Dan walopun mata udah super sepet, akhirnya publish chapter2 ini dulu sebelum tidur.**

**Chapter depan kemungkinan besar bakal ada lebih banyak efek cenatcenut-nya...;9**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saia sebagai authornya merasa masih ada yang kurang. Tapi biar gimana juga, ini sudah hasil maksimal. So, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Dan thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya...=D**

_**Kindly review, please~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"…Rand?" Gale tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. Dengan perasaan waswas ia berpikir mungkin saja cedera yang ia punya lebih parah dari yang para dokter kira. _Jangan-jangan benturan di kepalaku membuatku berhalusinasi._

Gale memejamkan matanya, berharap analisanya benar. Berharap jika ia membuka matanya lagi, sosok Randy yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya akan menghilang.

Namun tidak. Randy masih ada di sana. _He's real._

"Gale, _can I come in_?" Randy ragu-ragu bertanya.

"_Oh, of course, you can come in_." Gale menjawab. "Maaf, aku sedikit terkejut melihat kau ada di sini," tambah Gale sambil sedikit tersenyum, namun wajah terkejutnya masih belum hilang.

Randy menutup pintu dan berjalan ke samping tempat tidur Gale.

"Hei." Randy berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Hei, kau datang?" Gale berbisik. Gale tidak mempercayai matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Randy akan datang menemuinya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Setelah ini aku akan pergi." Randy seperti bingung ingin bicara apa. Lalu dia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Gale.

"_No, please stay._" Gale tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. "_I mean_, jangan pergi dulu. Kita sudah lama tidak berbincang." Gale mengendikkan kepalanya ke kursi di dekat tempat tidurnya. "Duduklah."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Randy bertanya dengan khawatir setelah ia duduk di kursi yang ia seret ke samping tempat tidur Gale. Ia memandangi tubuh Gale dengan cemas dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Aku jadi mumi sekarang." Gale menjawab dengan nada humor.

"Gale, _seriously_. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar kabar kecelakaanmu. Saat itu aku ingin sekali segera datang ke sini, tapi jadwal kegiatanku benar-benar padat dan aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Dan ketika jadwalku kosong aku langsung mencari jadwal penerbangan terawal yang bisa aku dapat pagi ini." Randy dengan cepat berbicara seolah mengeluarkan semua kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan.

"Rand…"

"Lalu apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Rand."

"Kapan kau bisa keluar dari—"

"Randy!"

Randy terdiam.

Gale menghela nafas. "_Relax, Rand_… Aku baik-baik saja."

Gale bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit pose duduk Randy yang kaku mulai meregang. _Dia benar-benar khawatir, _pikir Gale sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat bisa keluar dari sini. Tapi para dokter itu belum mau melepasku sampai paling tidak dua minggu lagi. _My shoulder's killing me_. Dan kepalaku juga baik-baik saja, walau tadi sempat mengira kalau kepalaku ini membuatku berhalusinasi saat melihatmu di sini. Tapi sepertinya cedera di kepalaku ini tidak memiliki efek samping." Suara Gale terdengar sangat kesal.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar lega mendengarnya." Randy tersenyum.

Senyum itu. Mungkin benar jika Justin dan Randy adalah dua karakter yang berbeda. _The famous Sunshine smile_ bukan hanya milik Justin, namun juga milik Randy, karena Randy-lah yang memerankan Justin. Jantung Gale mulai berdebar kencang. _Damn. Siapa yang tidak berdebar jika diberi senyuman seperti itu._ Gale menggerutu dalam hati.

"Well, setidaknya aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Walau aku meragukan jika aku bisa menikmati hidupku nanti," Gale menambahkan kalimat terakhir sambil berbisik. Raut wajahnya seketika muram.

"Gale? Ada apa? Kau bilang kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Randy menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh lebih banyak _pain-killer_." Gale terdiam.

"_What, Gale? Please, tell me what's wrong?_" Randy berbisik.

Gale terkekeh sinis. "_No, nothing's wrong. For right now. But I don't know what will happen later._"

Randy tidak bodoh. Dia pasti bisa mendengar nada pahit dari pernyataannya. Entah kenapa Gale ingin sekali menumpahkan semua ketakutan yang sekarang ia rasakan. Rasa takut jika nanti ia tidak bisa hidup dengan 'normal' seperti dulu.

"_Later?_" Randy terlihat bingung.

"Aku—aku hanya takut kalau…" sebelum Gale sempat mengutarakan ketakutannya, perawat datang untuk mengecek kondisi Gale. Gale terdiam, bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Takut? Takut apa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Randy?

Gale menatap wajah Randy yang penuh kekhawatiran. Di satu sisi dia tidak suka melihat Randy mencemaskannya, namun di sisi lain dia senang, senang karena Randy masih mau mengkhawatirkannya, setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka semasa syuting dulu.

Setelah perawat meninggalkan kamar Gale, Randy mendekatkan diri ke tempat tidur Gale.

"Gale, kau takut apa?" Randy mencoba memegang tangan Gale, dan saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan di saat mereka bersentuhan. Ada debaran—

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa ada pembengkakan di otakku. Walau dokter bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya." Gale memalingkan wajahnya dari Randy. Dia tidak bisa menatap Randy. Dia tidak ingin Randy melihatnya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti luka di otakku makin parah. Aku tidak bisa bermain peran lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup normal jika tiap saat aku takut kalau ada yang salah di otakku, bagaimana kalau aku—aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi..." Gale menumpahkan semua ketakutannya tanpa melihat ke arah Randy.

Gale merasa dirinya pengecut. Di satu sisi dia ingin selalu bersama Randy, tapi di sisi lain dia takut, takut akan sekitarnya yang tidak akan bisa menerima hubungan mereka. Dia merasa menjadi pengecut sudah sejak hari terakhir mereka syuting bersama.

"Gale, aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin." Dengan penuh percaya diri Randy meyakinkannya dengan senyuman itu, dan Gale percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu, Randy datang pada sesi terapi Gale. Ia benar-benar meluangkan waktunya agar bisa bersama Gale. Untungnya saja jadwal Randy sedang tidak padat.<p>

Kebersamaan mereka ini mencairkan kebekuan yang muncul setelah mereka berpisah di akhir QAF. Senyum dan sentuhan terujar dari hati. Dan Gale merasa mereka kembali seperti waktu itu, saat 5 tahun syuting bersama Randy. Itu adalah saat saat paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Bagi Gale, kehadiran Randy itu cukup jadi penyemangat di saat pemulihannya ini. Dokter pun kagum dengan perkembangan kesehatan Gale yang tergolong cepat. Kemungkinan munculnya efek samping cedera otaknya juga amat sangat minim. Namun semakin cepat kesembuhan Gale, mereka berdua pun menyadari kebersamaan mereka ini juga akan mendekati akhir.

Gale tahu Randy memiliki proyek teater baru, dan harus sudah mulai melakukan persiapan untuk itu. Ia tidak mungkin menahan Randy di sini lebih lama lagi walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali melakukan itu. Itu tidak adil untuk Randy. Randy memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Gale. Lagipula, hubungan apa yang mereka miliki? Mereka tidak pernah membahas apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, apalagi berkomitmen. Semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah sesuatu yang kasat mata.

"Besok lusa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini." Gale memandang ke luar jendela kamar rumah sakitnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kau masih harus menjalankan terapi kan?" Tanya Randy yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur.

Gale tersenyum geli jika ia ingat saat itu. Jelas-jelas Randy bukan pasien, tapi tempat tidur Gale sudah 'dijajah' si pirang. _Well_, Gale sudah muak dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit. Toh dia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja sesi-nya tak serutin biasanya dan tak perlu menginap di sini. Setidaknya aku harus datang sebulan sekali sampai Dokter memutuskan aku tak perlu terapi lagi," jawab Gale sambil melempar senyum ke arah Randy yang tentu saja segera membalasnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian hening tercipta di antara keduanya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Banyak hal yang ingin mereka utarakan. Namun mereka tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya tanpa merusak apa yang ada di antara mereka.

"Besok aku juga harus kembali ke New York. Aku harus—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Gale.

"Dan mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

Pernyataan terakhir Randy itu seakan meremas Jantung Gale. Perasaan ingin menahan Randy muncul kembali. Ia amat sangat menginginkan Randy terus ada di sampingnya. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Gale sendiri tidak bisa mengakui isi hatinya saat itu. Ha! Ironis sekali. Sifat Brian Kinney sepertinya melekat sekali padanya.

Dan ia tahu Randy bukanlah pemuda naif seperti Justin yang begitu saja menuruti perasaannya demi seseorang yang disayanginya. Ya, Gale tahu perasaan Randy, sama seperti Randy yang tahu perasaan Gale meski masih ada keraguan di hati Randy akan perasaan Gale yang sesungguhnya.

Keheningan ini membuat kepala Gale berdenyut-denyut. Walau dokter mengatakan bahwa Gale sudah sembuh, Gale tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Hanya akan membebani kepalanya yang baru saja mengalami cedera.

"Aku mengerti." _No, I don't understand. _"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." _No, please, don't go_. "Ku harap semuanya lancar." _Please, stay. _Gale tersenyum, namun hatinya ingin sekali menjerit.

Randy hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Gale menemukan kekecewaan dalam mata birunya.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Mata Gale terpejam.

"Gale…"

Saat ia membuka mata, Randy sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia tidak mau memandang bola mata biru itu. Tapi tatapan sendu itu seolah menguncinya, dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gale yang masih belum memutuskan kontak mata mereka, merasakan sentuhan pada kedua rahangnya. Randy merengkuh wajahnya. Hangat. Kelopak matanya terpejam.

Tanpa Gale sadari, ada sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Gale bisa merasakan deru hangat nafas Randy. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Ada sesuatu yang panas yang mendorong keluar dari balik kelopak matanya, namun Gale menahannya. Gale meraih tangan yang ada di pipinya. Menggenggamnya.

Sentuhan lembut pada bibir mereka pun berakhir. Dan Randy menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Gale. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu," bisik Gale.

Randy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Gale. Wajahmu mulai pucat."

Randy melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gale dan menegakkan badannya. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan merapikannya. Ia menarik selimutnya ke samping mengisyaratkan Gale bahwa dia harus segera beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Setelah Gale menyamankan diri, Randy duduk di sisinya dan menyelemutinya sampai sebatas dada. Namun tangannya yang masih menggenggam selimut belum beranjak dari dada Gale. Randy menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang membangkitkan rasa bersalah pada diri Gale.

"Kau akan menjaga dirimu setelah ini, kan? Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi." Randy berujar khawatir.

"Aku pun juga tidak ingin." Gale tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Mr. Harrison, _I'll be careful from now on._"

"_Promise me?_" bisik Randy.

"_I promise._"

Kecupan itu terjadi lagi. Yang berubah jadi ciuman. Panas. Satu kali, dua kali. Sampai mereka tidak bisa mengacuhkan jeritan paru-paru mereka.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu. Randy cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya. Seorang suster datang membawa obat yang harus Gale konsumsi malam itu. Setelah semua obat yang ia bawa sudah Gale minum, suster itu pun pergi setelah sebelumnya menyampaikan, "Sudah waktunya beristirahat."

"_Well then, I have to go._"

"Rand, kumohon tetaplah di sini sampai aku tertidur." Gale memberi pandangan penuh harap.

Randy menatap wajah Gale sesaat sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, "Baiklah."

Tanpa Gale sadari, saat dia jatuh tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang ia minum, Randy memberinya kecupan terakhir dan membisikkan, "_Goodbye, Gale._"

Dan saat Gale terbangun keesokan harinya, ia tahu Randy sudah pergi dan mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Gale menyadari kepergian Randy kali ini membuat lubang hampa di hatinya semakin dalam.

Sampai kini pun kehampaan itu masih menghuni hati Gale. Menyesal? Entahlah. Apa gunanya menyesal. Tidak akan mengubah apapun. Gale menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca jendela kamarnya. Bias sinar matahari pagi mulai menerangi Vancouver.

Gale menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Kau tida akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu. _Gale mencoba men-sugesti dirinya sendiri, berharap sugesti-nya berhasil. Namun di saat ia memejamkan matanya, biru langit sendu penuh kekecewaan itu selalu muncul di balik kelopak matanya.

**Mohon maaf sudah meng-hiatus-kan fic ini dengan tidak sengaja. Rutinitas sehari-hari meminimkan waktu luang dan gairah nulis…*suer*  
>Tuntutan hidup mengalahkan segalanya…TT^TT*plak*<strong>

**Tapi karena di long weekend ini sempat mengalami boredom tingkat akut, akhirnya setelah diniatin, kelar juga chapter tiga. Chapter empat in progress. Doakan semoga ga kumat writer's block-nya dan bisa manfaatin waktu luang yang cuma seupil buat nerusin fic ini.**

**Soal rincian perawatan Gale itu gimana, ga usah nanya ya, itu cuma mengarang ria…=P  
>Intinya siy, Gale dirawat intensif cuma sekitar sebulan. <strong>**Dan lanjut terapi rawat jalan yang biasanya ditambah nginep di rumah sakit 2-3 hari per sesi selama 2-3 bulanan gitu. Sekali lagi, sistemasi ini cuma ngarang loh~**

**Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya (kalo ada yang nanya) fic ini bakal selesai atau ga, be assured, fic ini pasti diselesaikan koq..*but God knows how*. Karena saia sendiri sebagai reader, pasti buete banget kalo ada fic yang ditunggu-tunggu lanjutannya malah di-abandoned/di-discontinue sama author-nya…#nangisgegulingan**

**Lotsa lotsa thanks untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu me-review fic ini.**

**Wish me luck, People! And don't forget to review~ ;D**


End file.
